


free fall

by beomsoo



Series: free fall [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cock Cages, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomsoo/pseuds/beomsoo
Summary: soobin's shy. everyone knows that. yeonjun knows that. he knows just what to do to make his boyfriend helpless and desperate.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: free fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833652
Comments: 9
Kudos: 266





	free fall

"don't you think it could be fun?" yeonjun purred, puffing those beautiful lips of his that made soobin so weak. 

the elder had merely  _ suggested _ that they try it out, and soobin had returned a scrunch of his nose to his boyfriend at the thought of it. whether because he didn't think he'd enjoy it or maybe he'd enjoy it way too much. 

yeonjun just… felt frustrated. frustrated that soobin was so cute with the other members, but was much more shy around his own boyfriend. he'd been getting better, but it was obvious, even on screen, who was always making the first move. 

more importantly, he'd become very interested in finding a way to become even closer to soobin in regards of their personal and sexual life, and naturally, he thinks that if he can break down the walls soobin always had up during sex, and earned his full trust, then other facets of their relationship would blossom as well. 

usually, they shared their nights of passion in hotel rooms, in the dorms when the others were gone, and sometimes even in the bath-- although they did have to be careful of the acoustics in there… 

soobin was just always so  _ reserved _ . after the first time they had sex, yeonjun had to ask soobin if he even enjoyed it, because he didn't make a single sound the entire time; only contorting his face and closing his eyes while his nails dug into yeonjun's back. 

_ of course I liked it, hyung. _

so, yeonjun decided to trust him… but he wanted more. he wanted to hear those cute moans… sweet gasps… the beautiful melody of his boyfriend's voice that he only let out every so often-- like when yeonjun hit his spot, or fucked him well throughout his orgasm. 

he wanted soobin to beg for him. 

_ he wanted to break him in the best way possible.  _

"I don't know…" soobin muses, "I think you've been reading too much stuff on the internet…" the younger giggles, making yeonjun's heart undeniably flutter. 

"I'm glad you mentioned that, baby, because  _ yes _ , I have prepared…" soobin gulps when he sees his boyfriend wiggle his eyebrows with a smirk. 

"there's some really kinky stuff, but I was thinking we could just use this…" he mutters, reaching under the bed and pulling out a box, before he was branding a simple cock cage.

soobin splutters, setting his phone down and feeling just a  _ little _ intrigued by the device. "you already got it!? how do you know that it'll even fit?" 

"w-well… our dicks are about the same size and it's supposed to be just a little smaller anyway…" the way his eyes twinkle with excitement at the idea makes soobin gulp again, but he hasn't completely rejected the idea in his mind. 

"it'll just be for a week or two, baby… when have you ever not liked one of my ideas ...what? you think you can't wait that long?" yeonjun purrs with a smirk, but he'd get hard right there and then if soobin told him something like  _ i wish I could be touched every day. _

"two weeks? that's nothing, junnie…" soobin rolls his eyes, before shrugging and reaching over to take it from his boyfriend's hands. 

"put it on then, I'll show you it won't have any affect on me~..." the coo that left his pretty lips had yeonjun bite his lip and lean forward to give him a light peck. 

"alright then, babe… you're not gonna be cumming for the next two weeks then."

_______________

it's about a week later when soobin really begins to feel the effects. 

in the beginning, he felt like he wanted to prove to yeonjun that he didn't have such an effect over him, but really, he thinks he agreed because he knows yeonjun could make him absolutely weak. maybe this is what he wanted too… to give himself to his boyfriend completely-- but maybe he just needed a little push...

he'd never admit it, but there wasn't a day that went by where his heart didn't flutter from the elder's cuteness, and certainly where he didn't feel twitches of arousal in his abdomen that were almost painful-- whether it be from simply watching yeonjun practice, latch onto him, or steal naughty kisses from him when the cameras weren't on (even some when they were on too).

still, he can't let go of his pride, at least not on his own. he thinks he would die of embarrassment if yeonjun knew all this. so, even if his cock was now uncomfortably erect in its confines, he was going to try his  _ best _ to not give yeonjun any reactions. 

they were at dance practice, and while the movement itself was a little disgruntling, it was really the fact that yeonjun was incorporating so many of his own hip rolls and lip bites directed right at soobin that made him want to get on his knees right there. 

"I think soobin and I are gonna practice the ending part a few more times, guys… go back to the dorm~ hyungs will take care of it…" soobin gulps as he watches the others easily agree to this suggestion. 

once the others were gone and they were left alone at what must be around midnight, yeonjun smirked and turned to his boyfriend. 

"how you feeling, baby?" he purrs, walking up close to him until they were mere centimeters apart. 

"i'm… i'm fine," he shrugs with that boyish smile of his. but he was anything but fine. his cock was hard and his heart was beating furiously against his chest. 

"mm… well, I got hard just watching you today… why don't you get on your knees, baby?" 

soobin gulps before letting out a shaky breath, easily complying and obeying, knees getting somewhat comfortable on the hardwood floor. 

when the younger boy finally has yeonjun's cock in his mouth, he's glad that his moans are choked by the way the other is grabbing a fistful of his hair and fucking his throat. 

"gotta keep those vocal cords warmed up, don't we?" he snickers, fucking in deep and hard as he felt his orgasm approaching all too soon. 

and just a few minutes later, he pulls back and jerks himself off obscenely, before cumming white stripes over soobin's face with an animalistic groan. 

soobin's still trying to regain his breath, cheeks flushed and cock almost painfully hard against the cage. he just… he wants to get off so fucking bad. he wants yeonjun to fuck him until he's seeing stars. 

soobin doesn't even see it coming when he's suddenly shoved onto the floor on his back, gasping and instinctively lifting his hips when yeonjun yanks down his sweats. 

"oh, baby boy… someone has a little problem, don't they?" yeonjun offers him a mocking pout, running a finger down the slightly durable rings of his cage, and the sensation that barely vibrates on his cock has soobin choking on his own breath and sitting up slightly. 

"turn around…" the elder soon growls, pushing soobin back down and feeling immensely satisfied as the other easily complies, like the good boy he always is.

grabbing his bag from earlier that he'd brought with him, he slid it over and pulled out some lube and a plug that he'd shoved under some books and extra food.

"do you wanna cum, baby slut? hm? you want me to let your poor little cock free?" yeonjun purrs, squirting some lube on his fingers and only warming it up for a second before he was pushing in the first finger. 

soobin furrows his brows and bites the back of his hand gently as he takes the first finger, and then soon the second. 

even if he did want to cum--  _ so fucking badly _ \-- he couldn't give in that easily. this was supposed to be one of their little games, and god-- soobin thinks he would just die of embarrassment if he just let go like that and really let himself be all those pretty words yeonjun just loved to call him so much.

so, even with the edges of his mind slightly fuzzy, he shook his head. 

"i-i'm fine… can always wait for you… you're not that great at everything, junnie…" he insists with a flustered giggle, but this answer doesn't satisfy yeonjun one bit, earning a growl from him. normally, soobin isn't such a brat, but he's frustrated and thinks maybe he can break yeonjun instead until he's pounding him into the floor right then and there.

once soobin was nicely stretched enough, yeonjun spread his ass cheeks and spit down over his hole, spreading the saliva and fucking him once more with his fingers (making soobin let out the softest of moans), before he was slowly, carefully, working the cute (not so) little plug inside his boyfriend's pretty cunt. 

it was… it was almost hard to think at all; once he was filled. with his vision slightly blurry and a puffy cheek pressed against the floor of the practice room, he let his eyes flutter closed and his hole suck in the plug filling him up as much as it could. 

"looks so pretty in you, sweetheart…" yeonjun purrs, even if he was still mad, and it absolutely melted soobin's heart. 

however, when yeonjun was suddenly pulling up his sweats, soobin blinked in confusion and resisted the urge to let out a high strung whine of frustration, even if he was shaking his hips in intense opposition.

"you're gonna keep that plug in, baby. want you to feel full for a little longer… wishing it was  _ me _ \-- because as much as you hate to admit it, I know you wish it was me filling you up." 

yeonjun lets out a shaky breath. he was perverted enough to wish that those last words were coming out of soobin's mouth instead. 

all soobin could do, however, was slowly stand up, albeit with some wavering and watery eyes, and run a tense hand through his hair. 

"I wanna go back…" he whines, blushing and avoiding yeonjun's gaze. 

"yeah… you're gonna need your rest, babe."

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


yeonjun didn't pull the plug out until the next morning, and soobin couldn't help but let out soft, barely audible, whines and whimpers as his hole instinctively tried to keep it in-- especially with the feeling of being empty after what was almost 8 hours. 

"mm…" yeonjun moans, licking the plug obscenely as his eyes rolled up to meet soobin's. 

it was all the younger could do to gulp and blink rapidly, brow furrowed and cheeks flushed as his cock started to harden against the cage… again. 

"oh…" he whines with a tiny sob, tilting his head back against the pillow and letting his eyes roll shut. 

and as much as yeonjun was enjoying this-- soobin so,  _ so _ , slowly unraveling-- he didn't say a word, and instead leaned in to start running his tongue over the boy's hole; licking it, sucking it, and most certainly fucking it-- giving soobin some relief of having  _ something _ inside of him again. 

still, even with the tiny whimpers and moans leaving his throat, soobin refused to give in… he wouldn't beg, he wouldn't let himself go and scream at the top of his lungs with both pleasure and frustration-- no, he had  _ some _ form of self constraint… even if it felt like it was slowly and completely crumbling away. 

even so, the hard and almost painful waves of arousal that pulsed through his cock had tears running down his cheeks-- tears he hadn't even noticed until yeonjun was suddenly stopping; sitting up and kissing the wetness from his cheeks. 

"I think that's enough for today, darling." 

  
  


_______________

  
  


when sunday came a few days later, the boys only had one schedule. a radio broadcast early in the morning. it was also the day before yeonjun would finally take the cage off.

yeonjun could feel soobin's eyes on him the entire time, and he was just glad that the cameras split them into two screens, since they were on opposite ends of the table, or else it would be way too obvious. 

"soobin is the most sensitive, don't you think?" yeonjun smiled genuinely after he was asked that question from the mc, glancing over at his boyfriend and awaiting any kind of response. 

instead, soobin was simply staring at yeonjun with that same distant glimmer in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed only slightly,  _ almost _ as if in desperation. 

"soobie?" beomgyu laughs loudly, flicking his chin with his pretty fingers and only giggling again when soobin snaps out of his reverie. 

"s-sorry?" he asks, smiling shyly with embarrassment and scratching the back of his head. 

"aren't you sensitive?" yeonjun purrs into the mic, but is careful to only keep a friendly smile on his face. 

soobin blushes and looks between the members and the cameras with widened eyes. was he really prepared to risk it all? 

"you always cry at movies and get scared by anything that moves, huh?" yeonjun quickly answers for him with a laugh, joined soon by the other members. "but that's why we love him so much…" he coos.

soobin may think yeonjun isn't paying attention, but as kai and the host continue talking about other things like the album, yeonjun doesn't miss the way the younger is fiddling with the edge of the papers in front of him with shaking fingers, tears pooling at the rim of his eyes. he wants nothing more than to scoop him up and take him out of there right now to give him exactly what he needs. 

it's another half an hour before they wrap up, and even if soobin was able to swallow his thick tears and give a wavering smile to the camera during their outro, he was 

_ desperate _ .

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


yeonjun manages to convince the other three to spend the rest of the day shopping and eating, giving them money and telling them he had to take soobin back because the leader wasn't feeling too good. 

when they do step inside, soobin gasps softly when yeonjun snakes his arms around his waist and rests his chin on his shoulder.

"you feeling ok, my soobie baby?" he purrs, running a comforting hand through the boy's hair and not missing the way he shivers in response. 

"you're just  _ so _ sensitive, aren't you?" and with a roll of his hips, he grinds right against the other's ass. "want hyung to take care of you?" he whispers, tongue sneaking out to mouth at one of his boyfriend's shiny new piercings.

yeonjun doesn't think there would be any new developments. he thinks soobin would just find a way to laugh it off again and insist that he can wait another day until the end.

" _ yes… _ " soobin whimpers in the tiniest voice yeonjun has ever heard, and in a matter of seconds, he's completely shaking under the elder's hands and sniffling with fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"w-want hyung's l-love again… haven't loved, or touched, or f-fucked b-baby in so long…" and it's at this point soobin completely breaks down, knees buckling and almost causing him to collapse on the floor in an oversized heap.

luckily, yeonjun has been working out more lately, and he's able to quickly tighten his arms around soobin and scoop the larger, longer body up, carrying him to their bedroom with the boy clinging onto him with arms wrapped around his shoulders and face buried in his neck as if he really were a baby. 

"sh, shh… princess…" yeonjun coos, pulling back slightly when he has soobin laying under him, just so he can kiss away all the tears flowing down his cheeks. 

"why the tears, my love? you really miss your junnie that much?"

soobin whimpers with a little gasp as he tries to regain his breath and start talking again. "I need you, j-junnie… c-can't deal seeing you with the others and at least not loving me at the same time…" he cries. 

"oh, baby… were you scared before? scared you weren't my only precious princess?" 

soobin doesn't try to hide it anymore; he feels like he's somehow transcended all his inhibitions in this moment with yeonjun. so, he nods pathetically and wipes at his cheeks again. 

"you're my only one, love. it's been so hard not being able to love you as much as you deserve… cherishing you… taking care of you… touching you…" he purrs, reaching down and running his fingers over the front of soobin's clothed cock, " _ fucking you _ …" ripping his legs open, "and making you scream…" he growls and grinds harshly against soobin's hole.

" _ oh!"  _ soobin entertains him with a squeal, one that he wouldn't even dream about letting out before, at such a simple gesture. 

"do it, daddy, please, please. f-fuck me hard, use me… make me cum finally, please… take it off, take it off, take it off!" he finishes his sweet pleas with harsh demands, and while yeonjun is so satisfied by not only the name they had only shared one other time before (soobin quickly became too embarrassed by it), and the sweet, saccharine begging, he definitely wouldn't tolerate his sweet princess becoming an intolerable brat so quickly. 

so, he grabs one of his legs and crosses it over the other, just so he can twist soobin's body and deliver a stinging spank to his ass. 

"last time I checked, daddy was the one who called the shots. but if baby slut is finally ready to get fucked like he deserves, I can't really say no, can I?" yeonjun groans, wasting no more time before peeling off their clothes-- nothing in between them now except for that miserable cock cage. 

all the while, soobin was sobbing quietly with tears running down his face-- even if really, he was so happy and excited for what was finally about to come. 

"think I wanna play with my slut's hole for a while first, hm…?" the elder purrs, settling in between soobin's legs and spreading him out. 

he doesn't wait for any kind of response though, and he's soon pressing his hot, wet tongue against the hole that suddenly tensed and spasmed. 

"daddy!" soobin squeals mindlessly, holding himself open and watching with bated breath until Yeonjun was finally continuing; sucking and fucking him until all his hiccups and moans were echoing off the walls.

soobin's ears suddenly felt like they were stuffed with cotton, and maybe that was why he let out every delirious moan and squeal with no remorse. 

yeonjun looked up to soobin's pretty features; watching his face contort as he sucked over his pulsing hole, before licking over the rim one last time. 

"think you're ready to take this off, my love? hmm?" he purrs, sitting up slightly with his tongue lolled out, before letting his spit obscenely dribble down over his boyfriend's hole. as if he needed to make him even more wet.

soobin nodded pathetically, strained breaths-- almost wheezes-- coming from his chest as he ripped his legs open even further and threw his head back against the pillow. he was so absolutely gone. 

"yes!" he sobs, hands running back down over his knees, then thighs; naughty hands running over his hole before up over his caged balls and cock. "please. take it off. I'm good boy, daddy…" he garbles, "do anything… your dumb slut…" 

his speech is becoming more and more basic, and yeonjun can tell he's slipping so deep into subspace, that it'll probably hit him like whiplash later. 

"alright, sweetheart. anything for my angel, hm?" yeonjun coaxes, gently holding onto soobin's hands and guiding them above his head, and letting them find purchase on squeezing into the pillow.

reaching over into his nightstand, he pulls out a small chain with a key at the end. 

carefully, he unlocks the cage, and he can tell soobin isn't even breathing as he watches him oh so gently take the cage apart and take it off, before setting it on the table to sanitize properly later. 

soobin squeezes his eyes shut, letting in a shaky breath that seems to already flood his cock with life. 

the way it stands properly, fully erect in a matter of seconds, almost  _ hurts _ after it had been hard in its confinement for two weeks. 

yeonjun knows soobin will absolutely lose it if he tries to touch him too quickly, so instead, he reaches in his drawer again and pulls out some lube. 

"gonna make you feel so good, princess. would you like that?" 

soobin watches with hooded, starry eyes, and he registers the words a good few moments later, before nodding pathetically and bringing his hands down to squeeze into the sheets. 

in a matter of minutes, yeonjun had soobin worked open with two of his fingers, and he'd experimented drooling over his pulsing and flushed cock, which only made soobin shake and whimper uncontrollably. 

yeonjun has the tips of three of his fingers teasing soobin's prostate as he peeks up from the fringe of his bangs to glance at the way the younger is already  _ so _ fucked out. his pretty, black hair is even messier than usual, his sweet eyes shut tightly and his bunny cheeks blushing a mad red, before he's then suddenly arching his back obscenely and screaming. 

blinking, yeonjun looks back down and then realizes his hand has instinctively wrapped around soobin's poor, crying cock. 

"mm… what do you like better? daddy playing with your cock or your cunt?" 

eventually, after the first few initial strokes, soobin's able to breathe, and he looks down with tense arms still above his head, squeezing the pillow under his head for dear life. 

"c-can't live without both, daddy…" he insists, spreading his legs further and simultaneously grinding back against yeonjun's fingers and also thrusting up into his grip. 

"i…" yeonjun begins, before taking his hand off soobin's cock, and instead leans forward with extra pressure he adds to on the boy's sweet spot, "asked you a question."

"oh fuck-- fuck…!" soobin gasps, eyes squeezing shut almost painfully again as his grip on the sheets tighten and his entire body tenses. he knew he couldn't let himself cum prematurely or else he'd be in so much trouble. 

"right there, daddy! love that the best, daddy, oh fuck…" he garbles, eyes opening again as helpless tears of both the pleasure and holding himself back roll down his cheeks. 

"that's right, my love. I'm the only one who could  _ ever _ make you feel this good. say it." 

soobin nods furiously in agreement, but can barely get the words out as yeonjun massages his fingers into his sweetness.

"oh god! daddy… only one… love you so fuckin' much…" he insists, hoping his blabbering is half intelligible in his current condition. 

"that's more like it…" yeonjun purrs, leaning down to pull his fingers out and suck around his rim once more just for more of his taste that he loved so much.

he loved the taste of what was his. 

soobin is mewling and nodding, his whole body itching and squirming for another touch, another taste-- anything. 

yeonjun hums but finally appeases him, wrapping a hand around his own cock and getting it sufficiently wet with lube. 

"you want it raw, baby? hm?" yeonjun purrs, rubbing the tip of his wet cock over soobin's hole.

"yes! yes, fuck, daddy…" he gasps, throwing his head back and holding onto the pillow with both hands as he waits for yeonjun to finally spare him mercy and plunge in right where he belongs. 

of course, this answer satisfies yeonjun, and with a soft growl, he grabs soobin's hips and waits not even another second before he's roughly fucking his entire cock into his baby's tight cunt.

yeonjun never thought he'd feel this way, but when soobin squeals at the top of his lungs, toes curling, he's not sure if the boy can get any cuter or sexier than he is right now. 

so, he pistons his hips right into the other's special,  _ special _ , princess part, and consequently makes the younger lose all control and resolve, throwing his head back with a scream. 

"right there, daddy-- fuck! don't stop-- please, let me cum… let me cum…" he begs, tears of delirium running down his cheeks as he cries and cries, wanting nothing more than to finally cum after so long. 

of course, yeonjun can't deny him for very long. it's already been such a rough week for all of them, and soobin-- his best boy-- deserved to cum after relinquishing all control. 

he doesn't stop. instead fucking the boy right through his orgasm as he came so hard, stripes of white cum staining his pretty cheeks. when he sees the boy had had his tongue lolled out with his moans and screams, and ended up with his own cum on his tongue, yeonjun groans loudly and delivers one last, final thrust inside his boyfriend before his body finally succumbs; filling soobin with his cum before he was pulling out just in time before the strength drained completely from his body and he was plopping down on the bed. 

"you're so good…" yeonjun mewls, lifelessly grabbing some baby wipes from the night stand and wiping them down his baby's body. "you a good boy? hm?" yeonjun coaxes an answer from the boy with a soft smile. 

soobin can only stare up at yeonjun with nearly crossed, starry eyes. "only for you…" he promises with a shaky giggle, moaning softly as he suddenly wraps his arms and legs tightly around yeonjun's body, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss that was way too sloppy and hot after such an intense first round.

"mm… I want more, daddy…" soobin slurs with lazy eyes, giggling and clinging onto yeonjun. 

"fuck… anything for you, baby… you know I love you so much, right? you're my everything."

soobin blinks with a watery gulp, smile only fading with a moan as yeonjun leans in for a wet kiss. 

"love you so much, junnie… love you…" he garbles, before fully entrusting yeonjun with his body once more.


End file.
